CASI INTOCABLE
by Harumigirl
Summary: ONE-SHOT/ SONG FIC, BASADO EN LA CANCIÓN PERSIANA AMERICANA DE SODA STEREO. FAYE JUEGA UN POCO CON LOS ANIMOS DE SPIKE. SOLO MAYORES DE 18.
1. Chapter 1

**CASI INTOCABLE**

**(ONE-SHOT/SONG FIC)**

**( CANCIÓN: PERSIANA AMERICANA DE SODA STEREO)**

Era un día caluroso otra vez en Marte, de esos días en los que el calor era asfixiante, casi se podía sentir los pies quemarse y el aire caliente sofocando a través de sus gargantas, pensó Spike, maldiciendo el clima veraniego del Planeta en donde llevaban atorados (por falta de gasolina y otros víveres) desde hace un par de semanas y esto no minimizaba en nada el mal humor que se traía a los hombros últimamente. La razón:

Faye Valentine

Desde que aterrizaron en ese odioso planeta, estaban ahogados de sudor y sedientos de cualquier líquido fresco que se atravesara en el camino, él y Jet estaban hartos de estar ahí pero mientras no se presentara otra recompensa no habría dinero para salir de ahí, así que tenían que aguantarse y tomar unas obligadas vacaciones, hasta que se les mostrará una oportunidad de trabajo. De eso hace dos semanas y contando. Ahora volviendo al tema, la razón de su enojo tenía forma de mujer, con cabellos violetas y ojos verdes, que se pavoneaba como tal, a través del hangar de la nave, o fuera de ella, como una fresca mañana en primavera y es que lo que a Spike le molestaba era que Faye se atrevía a andar por ahí con esos diminutos bikinis que apenas si tapaban las partes para lo que fueron creados. Caminaba enfrente de ellos como si no le importara mostrar su piel, incluso la muy maldita como si no supiera lo que hacía, se recostaba en las afueras de la nave para tomar el sol, a luz de quién la viera, tumbada en un camastro para playa (al parecer así lo llamaban según su función), dormitando sin preocupaciones.

Así se encontraba ella en estos momentos, usando un bikini verde, la parte de arriba se abrochaba a través de unas cintas atrás de su cuello y la parte de abajo con unas cintas alrededor de cada lado de su cadera, tan fácil de quitar, pensó otra vez, mientras la observaba. Él estaba de mal muy mal humor, así que por qué no poner de malas también a su compañera, con uno que otro comentario ácido.

-Vas a quemarte, arpía y toda tostada y roja como un jitomate no le serás atractiva a nadie- dijo Spike mientras caminada hacía ella para taparle el sol de la cara con su sombra, de pie junto al camastro.

-No lo creo- dijo Faye incorporándose para quedar sentada- Porque para eso, tengo esto- volvió a decir mostrándole un envase de bloqueador solar.

-Pues ni con eso encima, se fijaran en ti- dijo en tono de burla, pero mintió, porque sin querer admitirlo (no lo haría, aunque de eso dependiera su vida), sabía perfectamente que Faye era capaz con su sola presencia atraer hasta al más ciego de los hombres, y él mismo no era ciego, por el contrario, desde que volvió de la muerte por segunda ocasión, comenzó a ver a Faye con mayor fijación que antes, en otras palabras, antes le resultaba atractiva, hermosa y desbordando sensualidad de manera natural, la diferencia del antes con los últimos meses, es que ahora a él, sin ya ninguna atadura a su pasado, le está comenzando a afectar, casi encantándolo.

O era el calor, se repitió.

-Já, já- sonrió sarcástica- sólo observa la magia del bloqueador solar.

Y así lo hizo. Observó a Faye mientras vaciaba la crema entre sus manos para segundos después, comenzar a untárselo por los brazos, arriba y abajo y otra vez arriba, para seguir por el cuello, bajar otra vez a la parte expuesta de su busto, lo hacía con tal gracia, que lejos de molestarle, le gustó lo que con avidez observaba, Faye siguió bajando sus manos hasta llegar a su abdomen plano ligeramente marcado, incitándolo a seguirle el recorrido de las manos con la mirada, hasta casi _más abajo_, justo cuando tal vez las manos de la mujer podrían tocar ése punto, sus manos se detuvieron, volvió a tomar el envase para llenar sus manos de nuevo con el liquido, y ahora era l turno de sus contorneadas y largas piernas, repitió los movimientos, de arriba abajo y en cirulos, tocando sus muslos, sus piernas y maldición, hasta frotar sus tobillos, a Spike le parecía una tarea por demás sensual. Faye sí que sabía lo que hacía.

Casi intocable. Maldita tramposa.

Y maldito calor.

-Ves, así de fácil, el bloqueador hace su magia- insinúo la ojiverde burlándose. Tal vez en un doble sentido.

-¡Maldita! ¿Acaso leía los pensamientos que en esos momentos cruzaban por su abochornada cabeza?- pensó Spike- Si ya lo noté.- dijo él tratando de sonar lo más sarcástico e irritado posible, para disimular lo que fuera que Faye estuviera imaginando acerca de lo que él estuviera pensando.- Bien te dejo asolearte tranquila, lagartija.- la insultó, mientras con una mano hacía un ademán de despedida, caminando hacia adentro de la nave.

Pesé al insultó, Faye lo dejó pasar, resultando ganadora ésta vez, con una sonrisa triunfal. A que dejaba de llamarse Faye Valentine, sino había conseguido el efecto deseado en su compañero, supo lo que hizo y al parecer lo hizo bien. Satisfecha sonrió para sí.

_**YO TE PREFIERO, FUERA DE FOCO, INALCANZABLE…**_

_**YO TE PREFIERO IRREVERSIBLE, CASI INTOCABLE…**_

_**TUS ROPAS CAEN, LENTAMENTE**_

_**SOY UN ESPIA, UN ESPECTADOR**_

_**Y EL VENTILADOR, DESGARRANDOTE…**_

_**SE QUE TE EXCITA PENSAR HASTA DONDE LLEGARÉ.**_

_**ES DIFICIL DE CREER**_

_**CREO QUE NUNCA LO PODRÉ SABER…**_

_**SOLO ASÍ YO TE VERÉ, A TRAVÉS DE MI PERSIANA AMERICANA**_

Eran ya pasadas las 11:00pm y gracias al calor (otra vez) Spike no podía dormir, eso y los recuerdos de lo que había pasado ésa tarde hacían recalcar más su necesidad de apagar su calor interno, añadiendo las cervezas que acababa de tomar, el resultado en él cazarrecompensas, era un exceso de libido con una imaginación que viajaba a más de cien. Así y ahora las ganas súbitas de orinar.

Así que se levanto de su cama, vestido sólo con su camiseta blanca y sus bóxers puestos, descalzo se dirigió a la puerta para salir de su cuarto, rumbo al sanitario. Ya en el cuarto de baño escuchó el sonido de la regadera abierta, Jet debía estar tomando un baño para refrescarse y poder dormir, pensó. No creía que a Jet le molestara si pasaba por unos minutos.

-Jet, necesito orinar voy a pasar- y sin esperar respuesta y confirmando que la puerta no estaba asegurada, se dejó pasar a sí mismo. Y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba adentro.

-¿Pero qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, maldito bastardo?- gritó Faye, asomando la cabeza por la cortina de baño de la regadera.

Mierda, pensó Spike. Se equivocó de persona no era Jet sino Faye quién estaba utilizando la ducha.

-Lo siento, Faye, pensé que eras Jet, necesito utilizar el baño con urgencia- no estaba mintiendo, su vejiga estaba por reventar.

-No me importa, ¡largo de aquí!- gritó Faye- Estoy en la mitad de mi baño, así que ¡lárgate!- gritó otra vez enojada

-Dejame orinar ¿quieres?, de todas formas ya estoy aquí y tú tienes la culpa por no asegurar la puerta-

-Se me olvidó asegurarla, además pensé que ya todos estaban dormidos, no es mi culpa que se te ocurra utilizar el baño a ésta hora, idiota.-

-Bueno como sea, ya estoy aquí, y voy a hacer lo que vine a hacer, así que puedes seguir con lo que estabas haciendo o puedes mirar.- dijo Spike burlándose de manera seductora, mientras se acomodaba quedando de pie frente al escusado, subía la tapa del escusado y bajando ligeramente su bóxer para comenzar a realizar una de las necesidades básicas _del hombre_. Y quiero decir al género, no exactamente a la especie.

-Argh, imbécil.- mofó Faye. Decidió seguir con lo suyo así que corrió la cortina de baño, para continuar con su ritual de aseo.- De todas maneras no hay _gran_ _cosa_ que ver.- le revirtió la burla. A través de la cortina.

-Quisieras verlo.- dijo él entendiendo perfectamente a cuál parte de su anatomía iba dirigida la broma.-Pues de éste lado el panorama deja mucho que desear.- remató. Mientras vaciaba la vejiga.

Faye ni se molestó en contestar.

Cuando Spike terminó su tarea, jaló la cadena del escusado y bajo la tapa, se dirigió a lavabo, abrió la llave dejando correr el agua, acto seguido, se apresuro a lavarse las manos, haciendo esto, y vencido por la tentación, se atrevió a girar la mirada hacía la cortina de baño, para enfocar mejor lo que la iluminación del cuarto le regalaba. Observó con detenimiento la silueta perfecta del cuerpo desnudo (y mojado) de Faye, que se veía reflejado a través de la cortina.

_**ES UNA CONDENA AGRADABLE, EL INSTANTE PREVIO…**_

_**ES COMO UN DESGASTE, UNA NECESIDAD, MÁS QUE UN DESEO…**_

_**ESTAMOS AL BORDE DE LA CORNISA, CASI A PUNTO DE CAER**_

_**NO SIENTES MIEDO, SIGUES SONRIENDO,**_

_**SE QUE TE EXCITA PENSAR, HASTA DONDE LEGARÉ…**_

_**ES DIFICIL DE CREER**_

_**CREO QUE NUNCA LO PODRÉ SABER…**_

_**SOLO ASÍ YO TE VERÉ, A TRAVÉS DE MI PERSIANA AMERICANA**_

_**TUS ROPAS CAEN, LENTAMENTE**_

_**SOY UN ESPIA, UN ESPECTADOR**_

_**Y EL VENTILADOR, DESGARRANDOTE…**_

_**SE QUE TE EXCITA PENSAR HASTA DONDE LLEGARÉ**_

Era casi como verla sin la cortina, era tan real, mejor de como se lo había imaginado tantas veces, estaba tan bien dibujado el contorno de Faye que podía distinguir desde su nariz y hasta incluso sus pezones erguidos, tal vez rosados, pensó, pudo ver como la mujer era tan conciente de su cuerpo que con el jabón en sus manos se recorría a si misma sin perdonar ni un centímetro de su piel, lo frotó contra sí desde su cuello y lo que alcanzara de su espalda, bajando lentamente a sus senos, enjabonando cada uno en círculos, rosando sus pezones primero el derecho luego el izquierdo, bajando por sus costados de nueva cuenta haciendo énfasis en su abdomen, enjabonaba los mismos lugares que ocupaban el bloqueador solar horas antes, rodeo a la altura de su ombligo, bajando más hacía su intimidad, puedo ver a través de la sombra lo que parecía la mano derecha de Faye tocarse a sí misma, en éste punto Spike no podía salir de ahí y cuanto deseó ser la mano de Faye o cuando menos el jabón que utilizaba. La mujer siguió bajando por sus muslos uno y luego el otro, sus glúteos firmes y redondos, luego sus piernas hasta sus tobillos y benditamente sus pies, vio como dejaba el jabón en su lugar para luego enjuagarse exactamente en el mismo orden luciéndose en cada movimiento. Incitándole ahora con el agua de la regadera, a saltarle encima.

_**ES DIFICIL DE CREER**_

_**CREO QUE NUNCA LO PODRÉ SABER…**_

_**SOLO ASÍ YO TE VERÉ, A TRAVÉS DE MI PERSIANA AMERICANA**_

_**LO QUE PUEDA SUCEDER, NO GASTES FUERZAS PARA COMPRENDER**_

_**SOLO ASÍ YO TE VERÉ, A TRAVÉS DE MI PERSIANA AMERICANA**_

_**ES DIFICIL DE CREER**_

_**CREO QUE NUNCA LO PODRÉ SABER…**_

_**SOLO ASÍ YO TE VERÉ, A TRAVÉS DE MI PERSIANA AMERICANA**_

Sin embargo en su batalla interna y pese a la casi obsesiva necesidad de hacerle el amor a Faye ahí mismo, su razón no se dejaba perder. Aunque no faltaba mucho.

-¿Terminaste?- escuchó a Faye decir, mientras cerraba la regadera. Acto seguido la ojiverde asomó la cabeza por la cortina de baño, como lo había hecho hace rato.- Tardas mucho en lavarte las manos- le hizo notar.

-Ahh, sí- cerró el grifo de agua y se secó las manos.

-Sé útil y pasame la toalla- ordenó

-Por supuesto majestad.-dijo sarcástico. Tomó la toalla y se la arrojó a la mujer la cara deliberadamente.

-Cretino- le contestó enojada, al quitarse la toalla de la cara, volvió a esconderse detrás de la cortina para secarse, recorriendo su cuerpo de nueva cuenta, siendo ella conciente o no de tener a Spike como su espectador.

A estas alturas, ya no importaba si lo hacía a propósito para excitarlo o no, pensó Spike, lo importante era que lo estaba consiguiendo, muy por encima de su razón y aunque él no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente, tampoco iba a negarse a recibir semejante espectáculo por ésta y las veces venideras que Faye le llegase a regalar.

Vio a la ojiverde, correr por completo la cortina de baño, pare dejarse ver ahora envuelta con la toalla desde la altura de su pecho dejando ver su escote, hasta la mitad de los muslos. La contemplo caminar hacia él y se detuvo a unos centímetros, mirándolo seductoramente.

-Creo que tu también necesitas usar la ducha fría Spike, ¿o prefieres irte a dormir _así_?- señaló con la mirada hacia la parte baja de la cintura del aludido.

Y hasta ahora lo notaba, muy tarde, tenía una penosa y fuerte erección.

-"No me jodas"- pensó el hombre aturdido.

Faye no quiso esperar y de nuevo satisfecha por los _obvios_ resultados, se dirigió a su habitación sonriente, disfrutando su segunda victoria del día, había confirmado que Spike no era de piedra como quería hacerla pensar, reaccionaba de igual manera que cualquier hombre, pero éste hombre es el que ella quería y poco a poco lo conseguiría. Ya en su habitación sonriendo y sin miedo, se dispuso a dormir. Tal vez soñando con lo que Spike haría en la ducha después de su espectáculo. Y no estaba equivocada.

En la regadera mientras el agua fría recorría su cuerpo, Spike Spiegel hacía lo que cualquier hombre excitado hacía en la ducha, frotando su virilidad, se dejó llevar por el éxtasis hasta que minutos después _de expulsar su lujuria_, se relajó. Cuando terminó, colocó las palmas de sus manos en la fría pared mientras dejaba que el agua enfriara en su anatomía cualquier rastro de lo que Faye provocó en él. Una condena agradable de una mujer inalcanzable.

Casi intocable.

Por ahora.

Mañana le tocaba jugar a él y entonces si desquitaría lo que pasó el día de hoy.

Lo que Spike no sabía, era que justamente eso era lo que Faye quería.


	2. ESTA NOCHE TODO VALE

**ESTA NOCHE TODO VALE**

**(LUZ DE DIA de ENANITOS VERDES)**

A la mañana siguiente, con la cabeza un poco más refrescada, Spike Sipegel decidió hacer su jugada. Irremediablemente perdido en un abismo de lujuria, quería fervientemente jugar con fuego, a riesgo de quemarse, pero con el orgullo de ser un jugador difícil de vencer, daría a Faye Valentine, una dosis de lo que involuntariamente (hasta ese momento así lo seguía pensando) consiguió. Su atención. Ella se lo buscó, pensó.

Después de desayunar y entablar una charla amena con Jet, éste último le indicó que saldría a despejarse haciendo un recorrido de la zona (otra vez) y si corría con suerte traería algo de suministros, entonces pues, Faye y Spike se quedarían solos por unas cuantas horas.

-Y más vale que cuando regrese, la Bebop este intacta.- dijo el ex policía en tono de advertencia, sabiendo que cuando esos dos discutían sin mediadores, las cosas se podían poner peligrosas. Intensas e incluso sádicas, estaban locos.

-Descuida Jet, no le haré ningún daño a la nave, lo prometo.- contestó Spike, burlón mientras de encendía su cigarrillo matutino.- Aunque no puedo hablar por esa loca.- refiriéndose a Faye.

Su respuesta no ayudó en nada a la tranquilidad de Jet, pero aún así decidió retirarse, rezando a las deidades cualquiera de ellas que lo escuchara, que le permitiera a su nave quedar libre del fuego entrecruzado de esos dos.

Una vez que Jet salió, Spike aún con su cigarrillo en la mano se dirigió al hangar de la nave donde de antemano sabía que podía encontrar a la peli violácea, pero esta vez la encontró fuera de la rutina que había seguido el día de ayer, en su lugar la encontró dándole la espalda vestida con un short rosa que a duras penas tapaba sus glúteos, y una blusa de tirantes blanca ajustada que dejaba ver su espalda baja a juego con unas sandalias. Dio una bocanada a su cigarrillo. Faye estaba ensimismada limpiando la Red Tail, se confirmó en su mente dicha tarea, al observar la pequeña escalera de 5 peldaños que reposaba sobre la nave y los seis botes de agua a los pies de Faye quién a su vez, en una mano sostenía la jabonadura y en otra un largo trapo viejo con el que aparentemente mojaba el rojo metal de su nave.

La observó aún dándole la espalda mientras ella se inclinaba sobre uno de los botes para mojar el trapo que sostenía, al sacarlo comenzó a exprimirlo para quitar el exceso de agua, enfatizando con esa sugestiva inclinación que en verdad el short que llevaba puesto tapaba menos de lo que se imaginaba. Spike se mordió el labio inferior.

Faye volvió a enderezarse y subió la escalera para quedar a la altura del parabrisas del piloto de la Red Tail, con movimientos firmes movía el brazo derecho para alcanzar el otro extremo lo más que pudiera apoyándose con su mano izquierda y un poco con su pecho sobre el vidrio que había mojado antes, haciendo esto continuamente por unos minutos más, Spike se deleitó a propósito mientras terminaba su cigarrillo. Faye movía la espalda y su cadera por reflejo de los movimientos de sus brazos, él solo miraba hasta sentir el calor quemante en sus labios.

-¡Mierda!- gritó por lo bajo mientras desechaba con su mano la sensación punzante de sus labios. Había estado tan atento a la mujer que no se dio cuenta que con la última bocanada se había terminado el filtro del cigarro y por supuesto, se quemó el labio.

Faye quién no se había dado por enterada de la presencia de Spike, giró la cabeza hacía dónde provino la voz que maldecía. Lo vio parado en la puerta del hangar recargado en la pared, con una mano en su boca y pisando con su pie lo que aparentemente quedó (casi nada) del filtro de un cigarro. Al momento en que Spike se sintió observado, se recuperó de inmediato.

-¿Se puede saber por qué el alboroto?- preguntó Faye.

-Por nada- mintió Spike.- ¿Quería saber si limpiaras también la Swordfish II?- dijo.

-Claro que no.- dijo exasperada.- ¡Limpiala tú!

-Ya, ya. No perdía nada con preguntar.- dijo el cazarrecompenzas, mientras se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba Faye, ésta decidió ignorarlo y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Spike se detuvo junto a la pequeña escalera y admiró a la mujer por unos segundos más. Observó sus glúteos firmes de marfil que embonaban definidamente marcando la línea donde terminaban éstos e iniciaban sus muslos finos cremosos. Observó también su espalda baja que abría paso a su cadera curvilínea y afilada. Pudo imaginar sus manos sobre ella en cada lado dirigiendo el ritmo la danza sexual. Sin querer llegar más lejos con sus pensamientos, prefirió empezar con sus acciones.

-Faye, quiero que hablemos.-

-¿Sobre qué?- dijo desde su altura sin mirarlo, más interesada en su trabajo

-Sobre ayer.-

Ahora si tenía su atención, pensó la mujer.

-¡ah, sí! ¿De tu incontinencia urinaria?- se giró a mirarlo- ¿o de tu _problema nocturno_?- se burló, haciendo referencia a la _circunstancia_ en que lo había dejado en el cuarto de baño. Y Spike lo entendió perfectamente.- Me imagino que pudiste resolverlo.- continúo en tono de broma.

-Por supuesto, sólo pensé en ti y mi "amigo" ahí abajo se apagó sin más.- contraatacó incomodo porque, aunque de manera distorsionada, estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Imbécil.- dijo Faye, que al mismo tiempo se defendió exprimiendo un poco de agua con el trapo mojado, en la cabeza de Spike.

-Ahh.- El agua estaba fría.- ¡Maldita loca!- se quejó

-Tú me provocaste, ahora te aguantas, idiota.- dijo mientras bajaba por la escalera, quedando ahora si de frente los dos.

Justo cuando Spike iba a replicar, se dio cuenta de la siguiente dosis que el cuerpo de la ojiverde le regalaba. Se dio por hipnotizado al mirar de frente y notar como la blusa que ella llevaba puesta se había mojado, transparentándose pegándose a la piel, dejándolo admirar ahora más cerca que ayer, los senos redondos y firmes de Faye, sus pezones se endurecieron, en respuesta al frío húmedo, sin pudor, presumiéndose ante él. Se pudo imaginar el alivio que sentirían sus propios labios, al encontrarse prendados de ellos, olvidando su dolor punzante al instante del contacto con la dulce suavidad.

Faye también lo notó. Y lejos de intentar cubrirse puso sus manos en su cintura erguiéndose para tentarlo aún más.

-Deberías cambiarte esa blusa, puedo ver todo.-

-No tengo por qué esconderme, no hay nada diferente que no hayas visto ya en otras mujeres- dijo con sinceridad mezclada con tono seductor.-

Pero Faye era diferente. Y eso era lo que en un principio le molestaba de la peli violácea, pensó Spike engañándose.

Corrección.

No lo enojaba, eso era sólo la tonta justificación a su frustración vuelta rabia, admiraba su naturalidad iluminada o no por el sol, pero él lo disfrazaba de _descaro_. Admiraba su capacidad para demostrar lo cómoda que estaba con su cuerpo, pero él lo ocultaba bajo la sombra del _impudor_. Admiraba lo extrovertida y sensual que era, pero él lo convirtió en _exhibicionismo_. Sin embargo lo que más admiraba y consecuentemente más rabia le daba, era la pasión de Faye ante la vida, pero él decidió etiquetarla como _puta_. Su propia frustración la volvió contra ella durante mucho tiempo y eso comenzaba a dolerle, no era su intención lastimarla, aunque siempre lo hacía y ahora deseaba que Faye Valentine lo contagiara de todo por lo que alguna vez la juzgó (no que le enseñara a vestirse como ella), pero deseaba con fuerza que la ojiverde le enseñara la naturalidad, la comodidad, la pasión, el fuego, como lo deseaba.

La deseaba a ella. Como el día de ayer. Como hace mucho tiempo… Al fin lo aceptó.

**Destapa el champaigne, apaga la luces,  
dejemos las velas encendidas  
y afuera las heridas…**

**Ya no pienses mas, en nuestro pasado  
hagamos que choquen nuestras copas  
por habernos encontrado.**

**Y porque puedo mirar el cielo  
besar tu manos, sentir tu cuerpo  
decir tu nombre y las caricias seran la brisa  
que aviva el fuego de nuestro amor... de nuestro amor**

**Puedo ser luz de noche, ser luz de dia  
frenar el mundo, por un segundo  
y las caricias seran la brisa  
que aviva el fuego de nuestro amor... de nuestro amor**

-Maldita seas, Faye Valentine-

Ya no puedo soportar más. Sorprendiendo a Faye, la tomó de la muñeca y la acercó más hacía él.

-¿Qué demonios…?- Pero él no la dejó terminar.

La pegó más contra sí mismo, sin soltar su muñeca, colocó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la peli violácea y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, le dolieron un poco al primer contacto, pues presionó fuerte la zona quemada anteriormente por el cigarro, pero lejos de incomodarlo, lo hizo aferrarse aún más a la boca de la mujer, mordiéndole ligeramente el labio para estar a la par, Faye iba a quejarse un poco, pero Spike la atrapó aprovechándose de la poca abertura de su boca para meter su propia lengua y someter la de ella bajo la suya, saborearon el aliento del otro inmersos en la textura de cada uno. Se separaron un poco y se volvieron a besar pero esta vez fue Faye quién tomó la nuca de Spike para presionarlo más contra sí. Hasta hundirse en sus gargantas y un poco más.

Los besos fueron uno a uno, el siguiente más feroz que el anterior.

Y entre cada uno para recuperar el aliento salían palabras inconclusas que con lógica tendrían significado.

-¿Estás… seguro… de esto?- preguntó Faye entre besos.

-No….-la besó- ¡Sí!...- volvió a introducir su lengua en la boca de la ojiverde.

Llegó la hora de que sus manos hicieran lo suyo. Una mano se deslizó bajo la blusa de Faye, recorriendo su piel hacía llegar a su seno, lo masajeó, ella gimió sin dejar de besarse, lo apretó aún más y deslizó entre sus dedos el pezón, levantó más la blusa de la mujer y Spike se separó de su boca para inclinarse sobre ella y llevarse el pezón del seno contrario a su boca. Lo besó, lo lamió, lo mordisqueó y era mejor de lo que se imaginó. Y ella volvió a gemir. Ahora si la punzada de dolor que había dejado el cigarro fue borrado por un hormigueo en sus labios, gracias al tacto con la piel fresca de Faye.

Sin darle más tiempo, se separo de ella dejando una sensación de frío en sus pezones que se endurecieron aún más. Spike le alzó la blusa por sobre los brazos para sacársela por arriba de la cabeza, deshaciéndose de la blusa permitió por fin una vista perfecta. Faye por su parte se abalanzó contra él besándolo nuevamente quitando también la camisa que estorbaba su paso.

Faye besó los pectorales de Spike e hizo lo mismo que él había hecho con ella, le lamió y recorrió entre besos, caricias y su lengua el abdomen del ex asesino. Quería seguir más abajo pero él la detuvo. La tomó del cabello y la levantó para que quedara a su altura. Volvió a besarla con más furia, al parecer lo había provocado todavía más (si eso era posible).

-En estos momentos, TODO VALE.- le susurró al oído.

Acto seguido la tumbó sobre el piso, moviendo un poco las cubetas de agua que causaron que éstas derramaran el líquido en el piso, mojándole un poco la espalda. Ahora él se tumbó sobre ella acomodándose. Ambos se despejaron de el resto de sus ropas, quedando desnudos, expuestos, juntos, él sobre ella. Jugaron piel con piel un rato más, Faye aprendió el camino que recorrían las cicatrices de Spike sobre su cuerpo, y Spike memorizó cada rincón de Faye haciendo énfasis en los lugares erógenos de ésta, saboreando su feminidad, dejándose inundar por el dulce néctar que la mujer producía gracias su excitación.

Para que decir la fuerza empleada por Spike cuando se introdujo en Faye. Provocó que ella gimiera casi gritara, de placer, lo cual lo complació inmensamente. Dominante era él quién marcaba el ritmo y era ella quién hacía coro. Con sus caderas juntas, sin dejar ver donde iniciaba uno y terminaba el otro, moviéndose al mismo tiempo, danzaron juntos por unos minutos más. Hasta que por fin Faye llegó primero.

Y luego segundos después, llegó Spike.

Aún sin salir de ella, juntó su frente con de ella. Se quedaron así otro rato para regularizar sus respiraciones.

-Oh, Faye….- dijo con los ojos cerrados. Sincronizando su respiración con el movimiento del pecho de la ojiverde. Sin despegar sus frentes.

-Spike, yo…- trató de decir, pero el aludido se lo impidió con un beso.

-Dejemos afuera las heridas, sólo quiero estar así, enséñame a ser libre como tú.- volvió a besarla.

-Lo haré.- respondió y apenas se recuperaron, volvieron a repetir el acto un par de veces más.

**El tiempo dejo su huella imborrable  
y aunque nuestras vidas son distintas  
esta noche todo vale…**

**Tu piel y mi piel, ves que se reconocen  
es la memoria que hay  
en nuestros corazones**

**Porque puedo mirar el cielo  
besar tu manos, sentir tu cuerpo  
decir tu nombre y las caricias seran la brisa  
que aviva el fuego de nuestro amor... de nuestro amor**

Cuando Jet llegó, pasó por el hangar y los encontró limpiando la Swordfish II, con Spike encima de la escalera usando un trapo viejo y Faye sosteniendo la escalera y pasándole la jabonadura a Spike.

Jet se sorprendió. No era algo que se viera todos los días.

Observó que ambos llevaban la ropa mojada y el piso regado con agua, pero no le importó, porque al parecer, fuera de eso había saldo blanco en la Bebop.

Día de tregua, pensó.

**Puedo ser luz de noche, ser luz de dia  
frenar el mundo, por un segundo  
y que me digas, cuanto querias  
que esto pasara una vez mas y otra vez mas…**

**Porque puedo ser luz de noche, ser luz de dia  
frenar el mundo, por un segundo  
y que me digas, cuanto querias  
que esto pasara una vez mas y otra vez mas…  
y otra vez MÁS **

**(Sin tu amor no se vivir, por que sin tu amor, yo me voy a morir de pena!)**

En esa misma madrugada, Spike se encontraba en el cuarto de Faye, después de hacer el amor por sabe dios cuantas veces durante la noche, se encontraban en su cama desnudos y abrazados. Ella dejaba caer su cabeza sobre su pecho utilizando su brazo como parte de su almohada abrazándolo, él por su parte, la atraía contra si con una fuerza involuntaria, por supuesto sin lastimarla. Dejándose embriagar por el aroma de su cabello.

-Faye-

-hmmm- contestó adormilada.

-Dime ¿Cuánto querías que esto pasara?- preguntó dudoso mientras la acariciaba.

-No tienes idea.- respondió. Spike sonrió para sí.

-Faye, Creo que te amo- soltó sin más.

-¿Crees amarme?-

Faye se enderezó un poco para mirarlo sorprendida. Hasta el sueño se le espantó.

-Ajá. Pero descuida estoy trabajando en eso- finalizó. Dejando a la mujer atónita. Sin saber que decir exactamente. Por supuesto que la amaba y con demasía pensó Spike, trabajo le costó admitirlo. Sin embargo no se lo iba a dejar saber así de fácil.

-Spike, que idiota eres- se enojó.

- TE AMO, mi deliciosa Faye- la volvió a atraer hacia si para no dejarla ir.


End file.
